


Inelegant, But Effective

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, Saying I'm Fine Never Means I'm Fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Chie may be glad to not be arrested for murder, but she's glad Yukiko's got her back as her lawyer. Everything will be fine.





	Inelegant, But Effective

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for [an anon on my tumblr](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/post/187733832655/7-and-14). I had my followers give me two numbers, 1-22, and I have a list corresponding to them. It lead to picking a character and a different fandom I enjoy. Crack fandom fusions are fun? XD

Chie glares at the guard that escorts her to the courtroom, treating her like a convicted criminal. “I'm innocent, you know,” she grumbles as she waits for her attorney, and the guard ignores her protests.

The doors to the waiting room flings open, and Amagi Yukiko steps inside with her aide, Yosuke Hanamura, not far behind. Chie's face brightens as Yukiko takes her hands. The guard seems to want to say something, but one look from Yukiko makes him stand as stiff as a board.

Yosuke snorts as he lays out the case files on the waiting room table. “Yukiko-san's got this,” he promises with a reassuring grin. “We even have a-”

“Yosuke-kun,” Yukiko says sweetly, cutting him off with ease, “we have everything under control, but perhaps Chie shouldn't know information about the case she doesn't already know. The prosecutor on this case is rather cut-throat.”

Before Chie can agree with Yukiko, Yosuke scowls and slams a case file shut. “Right. I can't believe he'd do this...” he mutters to himself. “Yu never used to be like this...”

“You know him well? You used his given name,” Chie questions as Yosuke's face darkens. “Uhh, I think I stepped on a landmine, Yukiko.”

Yukiko giggles as she pats Chie's hand. “Everything's going to be fine. Right, Yosuke-kun?”

“Yeah, yeah, it's fine,” he replies sourly. “I'm fine.”

* * *

“Objection!”

Narukami slams his hands down on his podium, glaring at Yukiko as if he'd been personally offended by her objection. “To what, Amagi-san? This is a rather open and shut case. The victim, Morooka Kinshiro, wasn't well liked by your client. We have several documented incidents of her yelling at him.”

Chie bites the inside of her cheek, remembering that Yukiko told her not to make any outbursts. “Half of Inaba could be the killer then,” Yosuke points out. “He was a well-known harasser of anyone that didn't fit what he found to be an upstanding citizen.”

“That doesn't exactly help your case, does it?” Narukami replies with a shrug before turning to the Judge. “I have more proof to offer. An eyewitness, Kubo Mitsuo.”

Yosuke scowls as Yukiko sighs. “Ah yes, the eyewitness,” the Judge says as he ushers a bailiff over. “Bring the eyewitness to the stand.”

Chie watches as a guy she's seen all of once takes the stand. She squints as she remembers where she saw him. It was barely a year ago, and he'd be completely unmemorable if not for the dead look in his eyes and the boldness he had to directly ask Yukiko out on a date. She turned him down swiftly, and Chie remembered she had stop herself from laughing at how thoroughly she didn't care for his annoyance as he ran off.

“Kubo-san, if you could relay the events of July 9th for the court?” Narukami asks the witness, who grins widely in return.

“I did it,” Kubo murmurs then raises his head sharply to look at the judge. “I killed that bastard, knocked him in the head then choked him with his own tie for good measure!”

A hush falls over the court before loud murmurs break out. The Judge bangs his gavel for order, but it doesn't come Chie glances to see Yukiko blinking in shock with Yosuke staring at Narukami across from them. Narukami looks livid, but resigned that he can't reign in the chaos.

The bleached blond bailiff shouts as Kubo laughs hysterically. His story matches in ways that only the killed could have known, and eventually, when the Judge calms the court, he calls mistrial and tells Chie she's free to go.

“An inelegant win, but effective?” Yukiko offers as they meet in the lobby.

Chie laughs as she gives Yukiko a hug. “I don't care how we got here. I'm just glad we can leave together. Let's get a victory gyudon at Aiya!”

Yosuke snorts as he enters the room with a bag slung over his shoulder, probably filled with the case files and reports they never needed. “I'll let you two have your date,” he teases. “It was weird seeing you two be so distant. What kind of coping mechanism is it to _not_ kiss your girlfriend when she's been arrested?”

“Shut up, Yosuke,” Chie tells him as Yukiko gives him a rather icy glare. “I've never been arrested before! It was weird!”

“I wanted to be professional. Professionals don't kiss their clients,” Yukiko murmurs.

With a smile, Chie gives Yukiko a peck on the cheek. “You did great,” she promises then turns on Yosuke. “Don't you have a friend to comfort? Or was he an ex?”

Choking on air, Yosuke's face turns bright red as he splutters. “He's not an-! Ugh, shut up!” he shouts before storming out of the room, suspiciously through the door that leads to the prosecutor's lobby.

Yukiko snorts, that eventually turns into a full on laughing fit. “He's been jumpy ever since he found out Narukami-san was our opponent,” she reveals as she calms down. “Maybe he'll calm down if they talk it out...”

“Or make out,” Chie offers, and Yukiko starts laughing again. “Oh no, you stop that. You owe me a victory meal!”

With an unladylike snort, Yukiko nods and grabs Chie's hand in hers. “It's a date,” she says sincerely as they head out of the courthouse, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my first P4 fic ended up being crack. That's fitting? I'm happy I got to write YukiChie though, so winning all the way around. <3
> 
> Hit me up on [my Persona tumblr if you wanna chat](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/).


End file.
